pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build talk:Mo/W GvG LS Monk
LS looks hawt now imo. Also SoA should be main bar and aura of stability should be in variants for gvg/ha. I wonder if LS might become the new RC in HA.... hmmmm...Kyhzna Faikun 00:08, 12 December 2008 (EST) :Doubt it. RC removes ALL conditions and heals for each one removed. Gift of health only targets other allies...what should be used to self-heal? Shinomori 16:45, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::Elite RoF makes me sad, please realize that not all skills that were updated are OP. Banaantje 16:50, 12 December 2008 (EST) :It's not like other RC bars have a self-heal other than divine favor and RoF, they don't even have self condition removal (other than M-touch but how often is that taken?) which LS provides, LS is also harder to interrupt than RC. LS is a combination of RoF and RC and that should be taken advantage of.--75.94.77.148 17:37, 12 December 2008 (EST) ::Maybe in GvG/HA, but then RC heals for so much taht an elite RoF is not worth it. ~~ 17:39, 12 December 2008 (EST) :::It isn't an elite RoF, it's an elite RC, RC is easily p blocked by experienced mesmers, LS isn't. LS means you can catch and clean spikes(if you don't fail). Also, you should vote builds by the highest category they are in, in this case, GvG/HA. Although I must say, the bar featured here isn't so hawt.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 05:13, 13 December 2008 (EST) LS is still considerably worse than RC. What exactly does it give you, other than a slightly better "shit I didn't prot that" button? You condense RoF and RC into one skill, but what do you get in return - a free skill slot that you don't have anything much to put in? I'd much rather take RC and have a huge support heal that eats up pressure as well as the ability to bring someone back to full health when they're spiked. Your condi removal not getting Pblocked is completely irrelevant. You still have Guardian and SoA. 86.143.22.113 06:56, 13 December 2008 (EST) :It frees a skill slot to add in AoS or some other utility skill. You need to spam condi removals with so many blind bots running around. You have no idea how much defense life sheath adds on runners and backline monks. I suggest you actually try using it in GvG or HA.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 08:48, 13 December 2008 (EST) ::Uh...you can already take AoS on a RC bar. I know what it does, thanks. Tab 17:59, 13 December 2008 (EST) :::It's just for illustration, I know you know what it does, thanks.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 15:29, 18 December 2008 (EST) prof=Monk/A Prot=12+1+1 divine=9+1 heal=10+1of stabilitysheathof healthhandsbondveilMindReturn/build This is actually what I'd run. Return instead of stances because of the Mark of Fucked shizzle. Spotless to own the current hexway(yes you can use it with gift). And also; the main reason to run life sheath is that you can't really get owned by pblock, so guardian on your bar would just be even more powerblock food. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 08:32, 15 December 2008 (EST) :Energy in HA...? what do you have a BIP on your team?--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'I know my Paragons]] 09:12, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::Swap one skill for HA (GUESS WHICH ONE!) and stop being terrible. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:13, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::In HA i'd not run life sheath at all. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:32, 15 December 2008 (EST) ::::I disagree with the whole idea of it being worth running as a stand monk in GvG to dodge pblock tbh, but whatever. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 09:35, 15 December 2008 (EST) :::::first -_-, second, yea this could be capable at the stand imo. you don't get condition "wipe" but in GvG it's normally just >burning, bleeding, poison, deep wound, "cripple"< anyways. I'm almost scared if i get daze on me cause it's so rare...On a second note, i think possibly the main reason why people like RC over LS is mainly cause of the health gain that RC gives. Though in HA, RoF + LS = a happy HB, having his redbar stay at 100% keeps everyone's HP at 100%. But then in HA, more conditions are usually present.--66.192.104.13 09:48, 15 December 2008 (EST) Fixed Fixed the bars and removed all the idiotic votes, it's called obsing people.--Golden19pxStar 12:07, 18 December 2008 (EST) I actually looked again and it's pretty good pblock or no pblock. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:46, 18 December 2008 (EST) :I've seen this in action. It's mediocre at best. But hey, I'm sure admin don't wanna hear anything they don't like. Likewise, they'll remove everything they don't like. Therefore, builds on pvx are more tailored to admins and their liking as skill balancing is tailored to Izzy and his developer for GW1 (sitting in the furthest corner of the Anet building inside 4 'tightly-compressed' cubicle walls with a cheap computer and a paper label titled 'skill balancing *GW1*). --Ulterion 22:51, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::urmediocre. And practically everyone in PvX has something unpleasant to say to Izzy about his skill balancing. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:01, 25 December 2008 (EST) :::A nice display of QQing, Pika; if such were your intention. --Ulterion 23:12, 25 December 2008 (EST) ::::Strange that the guilty accuses the innocent. Shame is clearly lacking in our current society.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 23:19, 25 December 2008 (EST) This will never replace RC at bests its a spike catch, at worst its an elite RoF, but most teams already have a spike catch. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 14:57, 18 December 2008 (EST) :cheaper and more spammable than SB, has much more powerheal than RC when combined with gift. Half the top 100 teams on obs mode are playing it. When spike falls out of meta, maybe it goes away, but for now it's pretty common--Golden19pxStar 14:59, 18 December 2008 (EST) :People are euro Shadowsin, I'd believe it. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 15:01, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::Definitely not more powerhealing than RC, even with Gift. It's striking qualities are bar compression, 1/4 cast, and self targeting (all of which are great vs. this meta). —SkaKid ' 15:04, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::But is it still considered compression because you pretty much have to bring GoH now? which is also not self targeting :/. I mean, the WoH monk still has to draw to clean blind and such. Also the down side of RoF would also be the downside of this, accept this is an elite. To me , it just doesnt seem that worth it to bring over RC. and as for a self targeting condition removal, why not just drop the second stance for mend touch. ----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 15:30, 18 December 2008 (EST) The new LS looks just like Wepon of Remedy. Cept this can help stop spikes but it being an enchantment it can be stripped in normal pressure, though it still removes two conditions but applies no healing. RC is heals right away and removes all conditions. WoR can't be stripped... it may only get rid of one condition but it is life stealing, which is somtimes good. So for RA/TA i'd say WoR is better. For HA RC is better. For GvG you can see this working as there isn't as much conditions 122.111.17.177 16:23, 18 December 2008 (EST) :I tested it myself some hours ago and I must say, it works good. the 1/4 casting time is really great and you can remove conditions on yourself, which opens variations for the WoH Monks. I could see this replacing a RC Monk, at least in this meta. ::That ip fails..."...but it being an enchantment it can be stripped in normal pressure..." yeah people are really gonna wanna strip a rof. If anything, it helps because it covers ur better enchants if the person isnt being attacked <--altho thats rare— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya]] (Talk) 18:59, 18 December 2008 (EST) :::I still don't think it's a buff. It's not even a sheath anymore. I really don't think anybody expected... or wanted an elite RoF. Leave it to Anet to ruin the final word in Protection Monking. KaHasuken 21:35, 18 December 2008 (EST) ::::Life Sheath sucked before, soa out did its damage reduction. Now atleast its mostly effective on monks using it-- ChristmasRelyk 01:32, 19 December 2008 (EST) It sorta already replaced RC —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:32, 4 January 2009 (EST) Attributes ok i know this is already in great, but y do you have healing prayers when no healing prayer spells are in main bar only in the variants. Surely it would be better to just say to change the attributes for GoH/patient Spirit? Zuko 04:23, 30 December 2008 (EST) This is a bad bar What's posted isn't used. A bunch of top 100 guilds run this: prof=Mo/ESheathGuardianBondof Stabilityof AbsorptionAegisVeilof Lesser Energy/build I've seen SoA taken out for Heaven's Delight and Deny Hexes put in for Holy Veil. This usually gets run with an Expel Hexes Mes or an Empathic Removal smiter. crazy cow 18:28, 19 January 2009 (EST) :Noone runs soa, everyone runs gift. Really, thats how it is. PnH is better than LS now anyways. Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:31, 19 January 2009 (EST) :You run GoH cause you haven't got the wtfmyredbarisfullness of RC. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:35, 19 January 2009 (EST) ::I've seen SiN and ten run SoA, and LS/RC/PnH run in the same frequency. SoA was run with caretaker's support though, to make up for redbar. crazy cow 18:49, 19 January 2009 (EST)